


Singing to the Land

by TayLord545



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayLord545/pseuds/TayLord545
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the conclusion of AMOL. Rand (now called Aemon Al'thorin) has finished his traveling the land and is determined to help in all the ways he can with all the knowledge he has. Rand x Elayne x Aviendha x Min. Rated T. For some suggestive content and maybe future fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dead Dragon

_Hello all! I don’t know how long I plan to continue this or if I will at all. If you like it please let me know. It helps encourage me to write more. Thank you for the input!_

_This is rated M for safety. It could probably be T but whatever._

_Disclaimer: All settings and most characters are from the ideas and thoughts of Robert Jordan. They do not belong to me._

_Now for the story!_

 

**Singing to the Land**

Chapter 1

The Dead Dragon

**************************************

Elayne sat on the throne of Andor watching a guard enter the courtroom.

    "A man named Aemon Al'thorin has asked for audience with you majesty." He said after a deep bow befitting his queen. "He carries a heron marked blade. What are your orders?"

    "Send him to the Red chamber" she snapped, tapping her finger with the Aes Sedai ring on the arm of her throne. The guard sensing her mood gave a hasty bow and scurried out the twin doors. Elayne sat for a few minutes trying to regain her composure. It was not the way an Aes Sedai should act.

    She proceeded to a room that sat adjoined to the throne room. She a paused at the door. _I have not seen him in two years._ She thought to herself while smoothing her skirts. _The bloody fool._ Her anger began to build again as she flung open the door.

    Red tapestries hung from the walls depicting treaties signed by various rulers of Andor. They were completed by Sea Folk porcelain scattered about the room that was inlaid with gold. The sun rising sun shown through the window on the far side of the room. A man stood at the window looking out with his hands clasped behind his back. One hand was in a relaxed fist and the other was holding onto the first's wrist. He wore a sturdy, unassuming, brown wool farmers coat with black breeches and black boots. He had taken off his sword and propped to up against the wall next to him, the mark showing proudly.

    "You fool man!" Elayne practically shouted.

    "As always, it is a pleasure to see you as well Elayne." The man said as he turned to face her.

    The Man was as tall as an Aiel and handsome. However, Elayne thought him less handsome than his previous body. His chin was square and kindness shown from light blue eyes, one being desecrated by the black _saa_. He smiled at Elayne and let his hands fall away from his back.

    “Two years! Two years and nothing whatsoever. I even felt you travel through Caemlyn but you still never visited!” she growled at him as she crossed to room in long strides.

    The smile on Aemon’s face wavered as Elayne drew near to him. As she reached him she raised her hand and slapped him hard across his cheek. When he turned back to her a nervous grin started to spread across her face. Elayne could feel his apprehension through the bond but it was thrown into the background from the love that she felt him have for her. _I’m still mad_ , she thought. _But at least he’s here._ He flinched as she reached for his face again, but she cupped it gently on both sides and pulled it down to hers until their lips were inches apart.

    “Your a light blinded fool” she sighed. Then she kissed him.

    She felt love flowing through the bond as his arms snaked around her waist and pulled him closer to her. Their kiss was long and chaste, and when they broke apart she relaxed forward onto his chest: sighing.

    “Oh light Rand, I’ve missed you.” she whispered as she breathed in his scent. He put his hands on her shoulders and moved her away from him far enough to look into her eyes.

    “Rand is dead Elayne. He died on the steps to Shayol Ghul. My name is now Aemon, Aemon Al’thorin. It was not a cover name, _Mashiara._ ” Aemon said seriously.

    “Fine.” Elayne said. “I shall call you by your chosen name. I understand why you changed it. New age, New man.” She said smiling. She then frowned. “You have never seen your children Aemon.”

    Aemon threw his head back and laughed, then looked back down at Elayne and smiled. “Do you remember the wall I fell off when we first met?” He asked. He waited for Elayne to nod before continuing. “Well when I came through Caemlyn I sometimes sat on that wall and watched them play. They are beautiful, _Mashiara_.”

    “What does that mean Aemon, _Mashiara_?”

    “Ah, of course you wouldn’t know. It comes from my time as Lews. It means ‘Beloved of the Heart’ in the old tongue.”

    Elayne looked him in the eyes with a face of perfect Aes Sedai serenity, but she knew he could feel her happiness through the bond.

    “Come” she said. She turned away from him and grasped the source, weaving saidar into a gateway. When it opened she stepped through and walked a few feet into the room. She looked over her shoulder away from her bed and watched as Aemon entered her bedroom before she let the gateway close. She saw him stand there drinking in the view of her, and felt his lust building up in the bond, causing heat to rise to her cheeks.

    “Well?” she said watching his eyes snap up to her face. “Are you going to help me out of this dress or not?” He smiled and crossed the few feet in between them, raising his hands to unclasp the buttons on her back.

 

*************************************************************

 


	2. The Angry Maid and the Invisible Man

_Hello again sorry for the wait. School is starting again soon. Ew. I tried to make this chapter longer than the last. Also, I think all try to keep the point of view for the next chapter one person. Maybe two if a really need it. I just thought I would be funny to have this part form Lini’s point of view._

_Disclaimer: All settings and most characters are from the ideas and thoughts of Robert Jordan. They do not belong to me._

 

**Chapter 2**

**The Angry Maid and The Invisible Man**

    Aemon woke to a hard banging on the door of the total bedroom.

    "Majesty! The royal court is going to adjourn soon. You must get ready!" The voice of Elayne's maid shouted. He looked down and saw a mass of red gold hair splayed across his chest. He smiled and shook the queen's shoulder to wake her.

    "Wha...where"

    "We took a midday nap, judging by the sun. Your maid days the court is soon to commence, so you might want to get ready." He whispered in her ear.

    "I will need a few minutes to prepare myself, Lini." she said loudly over her shoulder.

    "I'll have to leave soon to go meet with the Aiel." Aemon said to Elayne. She looked at him with a confused look. She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her. "Don't you worry. You'll find out soon enough. It's a surprise."

    She looked at him with suspicion before saying "Alright, this time you get to have your secrets shepherded. You’re lucky I am thinking of other things at the moment." Then the Aes Sedai Queen of Andor smiled and moved up to kiss the farmer of Edmond's field.

*************************************

_It’s been ten minutes and the queen still has not ordered me in to help her prepare for the court! She is going to be late!_ _This has gone on long enough_ , thought Lini. She firmly gripped the handle and pulled up the door.

     “Child! You will already be late, if you do not prepare now your guest will begin to think that you have abandoned the…e…” She trailed off as she took in the scene in front of her.

     The queen was sitting in her bed straddling a man with dark black hair and blue eyes. The covers came up to her lower back leaving her entire torso naked to the room. Lini squinted and stalked up to the man, starting him down. The man calmly stared back and she gave him credit for that. Not many could meet the glare of Lini the Maid and not flinch.

    “I don’t care how noble your family is fool boy. The queen is not someone to sleep with to gain power for you kin. And you Child! Sleeping with a nobleman when you should be meeting with the court” She sniffed. “You should be ashamed.”

     She grabbed Elayne’s wrist and dragged her from the bed to the changing room.

     “You better be gone before I get back boy or so help me The Wheel will have another life to weave back into the pattern.” She snapped.

      As she slammed to door to changing room and went to pick out a dress for her mistress to wear Elayne gave her an amused smile.

     “He is not a Lord you know.” Said Elayne as she stepped into the green dress Lini had picked out for her. “He is a farmer. A peasant if you will.”

     “I don’t care what he is. You are late. Go, go.” Lini snapped as she pinned up the queen’s hair and clipped a pearl necklace onto her. However, after Elayne scurried out of the room and Lini reentered the bedroom she saw the bed was empty and there was no sign of the Man. She wondered. _Why now? After all this time she has only said that taking another man would scorn the name of The Dragon. So why take a man now? And why a farmer of all things?_

*********************************************************************

     “The guests are in the antechamber majesty.” A guard said to Elayne with a bow as she walked past him into the throne room.

     “Thank you” she said absent mindedly. Thinking back on her conversation that morning Elayne scolded herself for not pushing Aemon on the reason why he was visiting the Aiel, or why he had come out of seclusion after all this time. _Burn him,_ she thought. _Keeping me busy so I cannot ask questions_. She huffed as she sat on her throne. Then she smiled; _I quite enjoyed being busy though._ Her smile disappeared as she smoothed her skirts and prepared to meet her guests.

     “Send them in.” she told the guards at the door with a commanding voice. She noticed that one of the doors to a room adjacent to the throne room opened. She watched in surprise as Aemon stepped out and finished attaching his sword to his belt.

     “Sorry.” He said in response to Elayne’s surprised look. “I’ll just go now.”

     He had almost reached the throne doors when they opened and the court guests came in. _Oh no._ Elayne thought. _The noble will see a man in formers clothes with a heron marked blade alone with the queen! Blood and Ashes!_ However, instead of that Elayne found herself witnessing a quite amazing phenomenon.

      As the guest came in they were either talking to one another or being distracted by something else. None of them noticed the man standing directly in front of them. It was like the pattern had told them to not pay attention to him. Elayne looked in awe as Aemon took out his pipe and simply held it in his hand. One of the last guests to come in was in the process of lighting his on pipe when he tripped. He was holding onto an Aludra fire stick at the time and it happened to fall into Aemon’s Pipe, light it, and fall out again.

     “It’s like he is weaving the pattern himself…” Elayne muttered.

     “Could you please repeat your majesty?” said a noblewoman who had come up to talk to her. She looked as her for a second then returned her attention to the empty spot in the room that Aemon had been just seconds before.

     Little did she know that Aemon was in the hall just outside the throne room; laughing at the look on her face when everyone _happened_ to not notice him, and he didn’t stop laughing until one of the guards asked him if he was alright.


	3. To Sing Again

_Sorry it took so long to get this out I apologize. I’ve been busy with college applications. I hope to write more soon but the updates won’t be out on a regular schedule. Thank you for keeping up and reading!_

_THANK YOU especially to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me!_

_Disclaimer: All settings and most characters are from the ideas and thoughts of Robert Jordan. They do not belong to me._

Singing to the Land

**Chapter 3**

**To Sing Again**

**********************************

      “Name and Purpose” They guard said as he sat at his table and readied his quill.

     “Aemon al’Caar al’Thorin, and I am a teacher.”

     “A teacher, eh? The libraries down the road. The Asha’man will deal with you if their contacts their say that what you have to teach is worth their time.”

     “I don’t think that will be necessary. I’ve come to teach them how to sing to trees.”

     The guard’s eyes widened as they flicked down to the plant held in this strange man’s hands. As they met his eyes again they searched for any humor or signs of a joke, and yet they found none. The guard looked at his notebook and raised his quill, hesitating only for a second before writing down the man’s information.

      “Please enter.”

      “Thanks you.” said Aemon as he walked through the gates. _Oh how this place has changed,_ he thought to himself. He bent his head backwards to get the full view of the building in front of him.

      The base of the black tower was a conglomeration of differently shaped buildings holding a similarity to that of its counterpart. However, those building had a sharper architecture to them than the domed structures of the white tower. The actual tower only erected slightly from the top of the base.  Scaffolding could be seen rising up from all sides with ogier, artisans, and Asha’man standing on it as they worked to build the soon-to-be magnificent structure. Outside of the walls the town was growing into a city. Aemon marveled at the fact that only a few years ago people avoided men who could channel like a plague, but now they flocked to learn and be protected.

      Aemon looked around at the people bustling around the tower. He spotted one Asha’man walking towards the doors and began to follow. As he followed the Asha’man into the tower Aemon went over what he was going to say to Logain. Having his support would make Aemon’s plan much easier, Aemon did not want to go against him to see his goals carried out.

     The Asha’man approached another sitting at a desk and gave him a letter. The second took it and stood.

     “Thank you.” he said as he turned away from the messenger. The air in front of the man gained a white sliver and a gateway appeared. Aemon quickly moved so that he directly followed the man into the gateway. After he stepped through behind the man the gateway shut, barely missing Aemon’s ankle.

     Aemon looked around the room he just entered. It was simple and sleek. Around the room charms and angr’eal hung from the walls, and a large set of book shelves decorated each corner. Tapestries hung on each wall depicting Tarmon’gaidan and battles with the shadow. In the center of the round room sat a large Blackwood Desk with legs carved in the likeliness of dragons. Small trinkets and bobbles rested atop the surface next to stacks of papers and quills. At the desk sat a man with long jet black hair and deep-set blue eyes.

     “Ah, Androl, a letter, and a guest? It is not often that you show men to my chamber,” said Logain Ablar.

     “A guest?”

     Logain’s eyes narrowed and Aemon felt weaves of air begin to touch him, but he willed them to bend around himself, causing Logain’s eyes to narrow even more.

     “Who are you?” Logain demanded with an air of a man that had gotten comfortable with people taking his orders. “What do you want? How have you learned to invert weaves? Only the Aes Sedai have discovered that.”

     Aemon tilted his head giving Logain a once over. Logain’s hand curled into a fist. No one except the dragon and Amyrlin Seat had looked at him that way, like a child needing to be guided.

     “To answer your questions,” he said clearly. “I am Aemon Al’Thorin, and I come to request your help. Also, I did not use any weaves, but if you have something to write with I can eventually teach you how to.”

     Logain began to stand with the intention of fighting this channeler who thought him stupid enough to believe that he wasn’t so. However he stopped when he looked in the man’s eyes. There was amusement there, but with no evil behind it. It was not the amusement of facing a lesser foe, while knowing you would will, but the amusement of seeing a child find a copper piece on the road, the amusement at seeing a friend fall clumsily. Logain had not seen that look in years; especially not directed to him.

     Aemon looked down at the plant in his hands and began to sing. It was quite and soft, the kind of singing a mother would sing to her child in the cradle. The music washed over the soil and the plant began to grow, larger, and larger. Until before them stood a small flower unlike Logain or Androl had ever seen. It was multicolored and had diamond shaped petals. The rims where white and had dots receding into the deep blue of the petal’s center. They also glisten under the light so it looked like the flower was glittering.

     “I used to go by the name ‘Rand Al’thor’, then ‘The Dragon Reborn’, then ‘The Dragon’, and now I will teach you to sing” Aemon soothed as he glanced up, “and we, my friends, we will change the world.


	4. Intermission: Talk of a fool

_Hello! This is something I will be trying to start in my story. They are short chapters called intermissions. I got the idea from another fic I’ve read called Saving Connor, by Lightning on the Wave. It is part of the Sacrifices arc and I highly recommend it. It’s one of the best written fics out there. Don’t read it if you're averse to gore however. Without further ado…_

 

_Disclaimer: Do you actually read these? I mean… *cough* I’m not good old Rob._

 

**INTERMISSION**

 

_Elayne,_

_You absolute goat-kissing, goose brained woman! I felt you with Rand! I cannot believe that he has finally come back into the world, the fool. I suppose he had to choose one of us he had to see first; I just hope I am next. Did he tell you why he came back? Why now?_

_I wonder; has he seen Min yet? I do not believe so. The last I heard she was still in Seanchan. Would you like to visit together soon? We can meet in the palace or in Tel’aran’rhiod if you would like._

_Have you seen Perrin recently? He showed up and made some of us power wrought spears, but he left in a hurry and I have not heard any news of him since. I know Rand will want to see him and Matrim soon._

_Your Loving Sister, Aviendha_

 

_*********************************_

 

_Aviendha,_

_First of all, he wishes to be called Aemon Al’thorin now. The fool said something about a new body meaning  he has to wear a new name. It was nice to see him, and I got to bed him first! Ha!_

A rather crude drawing was scrawled in the margin here.

_He did not tell me what his plans are, no. He was very secretive. It gives me the impression that it is a ridiculous, stupid, and dangerous plan, which is nothing more than I expected of our bonehead. He left in the middle of the night. I think he went to visit the children. I do not know why he did not want to confront them while they were awake. He is their father for light’s sake! I know he was here for the birth. He was in the city, but did not come to see me then either. He only stayed until I was safe._

_I would like to meet with you, sister. Tel’aran’rhiod in three night’s time?_

_Do not be worried about Perrin, my dear. He is fine. He can take care of himself._

_Your Sister-wife, Elayne_


End file.
